The Ghost Of You
by UltraSpeed
Summary: (Sequel to Hey Ika, You Are A Wizard and Aren't You A Squid Too? (Original Version)) Ika Musume gets murdered, and It's up to Eiko, Chizuru, Kiyomi and Ika's ghost to find out who murdered her.


**AUTHORS NOTES: This fanfiction is connected to all the other Squid girl fanfictions that I wrote. That means that you should read "Kiyomi, The New Squid Girl" and "Hey Ika, You Are A Wizard." First. If you haven't read those yet, then you have to read them, because if you haven't read them, then you won't understand this fanfiction.**  
 **Oh, and English is not my first language, so I'm not surprised if I made a mistake or two.**  
August, 1st.  
I was supposed to die that day and never come back.  
It started when I was working at Lemon, a month after I left Hogwarts.  
My body felt very weird, I threw up, and I suddenly collapsed in front of Chizuru.  
I was sent to the hospital immediately, and they noticed that I had a heart attack.  
Chizuru, Eiko, and lots of other people tried to save lots of money to pay for an operation.  
But it was already too late, they weren't able to safe me anymore.  
The heart attack turned into a coma.  
Eiko, Chizuru and the invasion club all held my right hand, as I was passing away peacefully.  
And I thought I was going to heaven and be with my comrades, who died of pollution.  
But that didn´t happen.

 **August 2** **nd** **, 3 AM.**  
I woke up in the middle of the night and I was inside the Aizawa house, standing in the corner of the room.  
Chizuru was sitting at the table, crying her eyes out.  
"Poor Ika.." She said, with her voice filled with grief.  
The whole table was covered in tears.  
I knew that Chizuru wished to be closer to me, but I didn't knew she cared this much about me.  
"Hey Chizuru, I'm here! I was just asleep!-de geso' I yelled.  
But she didn't respond.  
At first I thought she was teasing me as usual, or that it was a cruel joke.  
But then I realized it: Chizuru couldn't hear or see me, because I wasn't there.  
I really died that day.  
I turned into.. a ghost.  
I didn't believe it myself.  
I was able to walk and touch things, but Chizuru wasn't able to touch me, which sounds very random.  
I poked Chizuru, and she stood up.  
"Who's there?" She asked.  
I poked her again, and she kicked backwards.  
Her leg went right through my body.  
I grabbed her shoulders, and she started shivering.  
She pushed herself forward, and I released her.  
Chizuru rubbed her arms and legs.  
"It's s-s-tarting to get fr-fr-eezing c-cold here." Chizuru said stuttering, and she went to her room, and when I thought she stopped, she started crying again and again.  
And every time I thought she stopped, a new wave of tears went down her face.  
I walked to the door, and once I opened the door, I heard a flash, and when I turned around, Chizuru was suddenly standing in the hallway.  
She thought that the door got opened by an invisible force, but it was actually me who opened the door, so I closed it while Chizuru was still watching.  
"Heaven help us." Chizuru said, and she collapsed.  
I went outside, and I wandered around the neighborhood, to see if there was somebody who was able to see me.  
It was in the middle of the night, and most people were asleep.  
I was very well-known at the beach, so there were still houses with some lights on, with lots of crying children in grief, hoping that one day, I'll reappear again.  
After lots of wandering, I went back to the beach, and swam underwater.  
The good advantage of being a ghost is that sharks and killer whales don't notice you, but that was the only thing.  
I really wanted to become a physical body again.

 **August 2** **nd** **, 8 AM.  
** I went back to lemon, despite the fact that I was a ghost.  
When I arrived at lemon, I noticed that it was closed.  
I went back to the Aizawa house, and opened the door.  
I still had a key to the Aizawa house, that I got after I was done with Hogwarts.  
I did it silently, because I didn't want to wake anybody.  
And heck, everybody was still asleep.  
I went upstairs silently, and I saw Eiko in her bed, making empty sounds of sadness while she was sleeping.  
I also saw Takeru in his room, his entire pillow was wet.  
I went to Chizuru's room, and I was surprised that she was sleeping, but her entire bed was wet from her tears.  
I noticed that Chizuru got up, so I ran out of the house and close the door before anybody noticed.

 **August 2** **nd** **, 9 AM.  
** I went back to the Aizawa house, and when I looked through the window, I saw Chizuru in a black dress, while she was dressing Takeru in a tuxedo and a black tie.  
"Why do I have to wear sad clothing?" Takeru asked, still in tears.  
"For Ika Musume's funeral." Chizuru said.  
Then I realized it.  
My body still existed in this world, but it wouldn't take long before it dissolved.  
They went outside, and walked to my funeral.  
At first, I wanted to follow them.  
But I decided not to, because I didn't want to see my own body dead.

 **August 2** **nd** **, 5 PM.  
** I stopped wandering when I suddenly saw Kiyomi Sakura in a black dress heading towards her own house.  
She had a very sad look on her face.  
She opened the door, and went inside.  
I noticed that her parents weren't home, so I decided to help her while her parents weren't home.  
Kiyomi just came back from my funeral, so I decided to cheer her up.  
I went to the supermarket, and stole some soft-serve ice cream, since nobody would notice it because I'm a ghost.  
I made her a bowl of ice cream, went upstairs, and knocked on the door of her room.  
Kiyomi opened her door, and looked in front of her instead of down.  
"I-IKA?" She said shocked, and she fell unconscious.  
 _She saw me?_

 **August 3** **rd** **, 1 AM.  
** Kiyomi woke up after 8 hours in her room, and I was watching her all the time.  
When she stood up, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
Of course, she saw me, standing in front of her.  
"I-Ika? Is that you? You were d-dead, right? And why is it so cold here?" she said while shivering.  
"I am dead. But that doesn't mean I'm gone-de geso." I said.  
"B-but.. that means that you.." Kiyomi stuttered.  
"Yes, Kiyomi. I'm a ghost-de geso." I said.  
Kiyomi's shaking even got worse, and she started chattering her teeth.  
"I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy." Kiyomi said.  
Then I knew what happened.  
My presence had a negative reaction to my surroundings, resulting in a drop in temperatures, that meant that every time I touched Kiyomi, her body temperature dropped.  
I grabbed warm blankets, and carefully buried her in blankets to prevent further drop in body temperature, and then I left.  
I only asked myself one thing:  
Was my death really an accident?  
I think it was.  
At least, I hoped I had a natural death, and that I didn't get murdered or poisoned.

 **August 3** **rd** **, 8 AM  
** "I swear, I swear!" Kiyomi shouted.  
I was walking past lemon on the beach, when I saw Kiyomi talking to Eiko and Chizuru.  
"I saw Ika Musume, in my room! She was talking to me!"  
"I guess you were dreaming." Eiko said.  
"I am also very sad that Ika Musume died. But not you're not helping us if you claim that you saw her in your bedroom last night."  
"But really, I saw her!" Kiyomi shouted.  
I ran towards Kiyomi.  
"There she is!" Kiyomi shouted and she pointed at me.  
"You're pointing to the sea, Kiyomi.." Chizuru said.  
"No, really, She is there! Ika Musume, lift me up!" Kiyomi shouted.  
I lifted Kiyomi with my tentacles, and it looked like Kiyomi flew to the ceiling.  
"See?" Kiyomi said, and I put her down.  
"I see." Chizuru said.  
"But if Ika Musume is here, then why can't I see or hear her? And how are we able to sense her?"  
"I can see and hear Ika Musume." Kiyomi said.  
"If Ika Musume's ghost is around, then the temperatures of her surroundings drop. Ika is going to drop Eiko's body temperature in 3, 2, 1…"  
I held Eiko's arms, and I rubbed them.  
Eiko started shivering immediately, and she even chattered her teeth.  
"So cold.." Eiko said, and her skin was getting pale.  
"Do you believe me?" Kiyomi asked.  
"Now you're saying it.. It was also cold in the living room when I was crying there. And now the temperature is dropping here too! All the customers are leaving." Chizuru said.  
"Okay, okay.. I b-b-believe you." Eiko stuttered.  
I released Eiko's arm, and I couldn't believe my eyes.  
Her arm had a frostbite.  
Eiko fell unconscious with hypothermia.  
Chizuru brought Eiko to the Aizawa house, buried her in a couple of blankets, closed lemon for the day, and me and Kiyomi were heading towards the Aizawa house.  
We sat in the living room, and Chizuru started talking.  
"Okay, Kiyomi. I believe you. But why are you the only one who's able to see her? And is Ika Musume with you right now?"  
"Yes, Ika is with us right now, she's standing in the corner of the room, so that she won't give any of us hypothermia. I once read something in a book or something, that when a person turns into a ghost, only that person's closest friend can see him or her." Kiyomi said.  
"So you claim that you are Ika Musume's closest friend?" Chizuru asked.  
"I think so. Because I am the only one who can see or hear her. But everybody can sense Ika Musume, because the temperature of her surroundings drop everywhere she goes." Kiyomi said.  
"Hey Kiyomi, What I really want to find out, is if I died a natural death-de geso." I told her.  
"Oh, and what Ika Musume really wants to know, is if she died a natural death." Kiyomi said.  
"Well, according to the doctor, she had a heart attack." Chizuru said.  
"That doesn't sound very logical to me. Ika Musume has squid ink flowing through her body, and Ika Musume's squid ink doesn't heal her wounds. Her skin is what heals her wounds.  
So it would seem very illogical if Ika Musume gets a thrombosis, since her Squid Ink is unable to solidify." Kiyomi said.  
"How do you know that?" Chizuru asked.  
"I was once playing with Ika Musume, when she fell off the stairs, and she fell on her arm. I saw her skin healing her wound and not her squid ink." Kiyomi said.  
"And who said that Ika Musume's heart attack was the cause of a thrombosis? Maybe it was an internal bleeding." Chizuru said.  
"Whatever. Did the hospital make a body scan?" Kiyomi asked.  
"Yes, they did. Shall I ask the hospital if they can send it to us?" Chizuru asked.  
"Ika Musume would appreciate that." Kiyomi said.

 **August 4** **th** **, 9 AM.  
** The next day, we got pictures of the body scans.  
Chizuru had a theory that I died of an internal bleeding, so she grabbed a picture of a person with an internal bleeding from a medical book, and compared it with my body scans.  
And they were different!  
My body seemed totally normal compared to the picture of the medical book, and there was no clear example of an internal bleeding in my body scans.  
"Could that mean.." Chizuru said.  
"That Ika Musume is murdered?" Kiyomi said.  
"It could be." Chizuru said.  
Eiko went downstairs, and Chizuru told her what happened.  
"Ika is possibly murdered? How? She had a heart attack, right?" Eiko asked.  
"She had a heart attack, but it wasn't natural. Ika is unable to get a thrombosis, and she didn't get an internal bleeding either." Kiyomi said.  
"So she's murdered?" Eiko asked.  
"I think so. And if she's murdered, then we have to find out who killed her. If we don't find out who murdered Ika Musume, then Ika wouldn't be able to rest." Kiyomi said.  
"How do you know that?" Eiko asked.  
"It's just a theory." Kiyomi said.  
Chizuru went back to lemon, and noticed that there was something smelling strange inside the trash can.  
It was my vomit, but it smelled very weird.  
She took a sniff, and she immediately knew what it was.  
It was poison, that can be deadly if you drink too much of it. Chizuru knew this because she is very good in chemistry.  
All the pieces fitted together:  
I really was murdered.

 **August 4** **th** **, 3 PM.  
** Our investigation began.  
To find out who really murdered me.  
I helped with the investigation, every time I wanted to say something, I would shout "KIYOMI!", then Kiyomi would lift her left hand, then I would say something, and then Kiyomi will translate it for the Aizawa sisters.  
That way, I was still able to communicate flawlessly.  
"KIYOMI!-de geso" I shouted.  
Kiyomi lifted her left hand.  
"Who were the people at my funeral?-de geso."  
"Who were the people at my funeral?" Kiyomi translated, trying to copy my voice as good as possible.  
"We made a video." Chizuru said.  
Kiyomi headed towards me with the video, and showed it to me.  
Kiyomi did put a coat on, because I was standing in the corner for hours, and the cold air from my body cooled down the walls.  
I watched the video three times.  
The first time to see if there were people I knew.  
There were no unknown people, just the Aizawa sisters, Takeru, and the Invasion club.  
The second time was to see if there were people that were acting suspicious.  
Nobody was acting suspicious, they all had their hands on their chests, and listened carefully.  
The third time was to see if there were people that were trying to act discrete.  
I still didn't know the answer, and when I watched the video three times, there was nobody on my funeral that I suspected.  
"Why would you think the killer would come to your funeral?" Kiyomi asked me.  
"To prevent getting accused.-de geso" I said.  
"To prevent getting accused." Kiyomi said with my voice.  
"It seems more logical to me that the killer didn't show up on Ika's funeral. And you know who didn't show up? Cindy and her colleagues. They didn't even show any interest for Ika's death." Eiko said.  
"So you suspect them for murder? You think they murdered her, so they can do experiments on her? I don't really think so. It sounds more logical to me that they experiment on Ika when she's alive. Plus, Why would they experiment on a dissolved body?" Chizuru said.  
Suddenly, The phone rang, and Eiko grabbed it.  
 _"Hello, am I speaking with Aizawa Eiko?"_ The man behind the phone asked.  
"Yes you are" Eiko said.  
 _"Something terrible happened. Ika Musume's body disappeared."  
_ "Now I'm pretty sure." Eiko said.  
"I'm pretty sure that Cindy Campbell and her colleagues exhumed Ika Musume's dead body."  
"Ika Musume, you're a ghost right, can you infiltrate in Cindy Campbell's laboratory and make some pictures? We have to find out if they murdered you or not!"  
"I can do that-de geso." I said.  
"I can do that" Kiyomi copied.

 **August 4** **th** **, 4 PM.  
** I was standing in front of the laboratory, but I couldn't get in.  
Luckily, Cindy Campbell was heading towards the entrance.  
Cindy opened the door, and I quickly sneaked inside.  
Cindy didn't notice I was inside, because she didn't see me or hear me.  
I was still able to use my squid abilities, so I changed my weight and I flew around the laboratory.  
But I couldn't find a body.  
I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find anything.  
But I did steal Cindy's day planner, and she didn't notice it.  
And when I looked inside of it, something told me that she didn't kill me.  
Today, it was the 4th of August, it was exactly 4:38 PM, and I died on August 1st.  
And heck, Cindy just came back from vacation.  
Her day planner said that she had vacation from July 19th to August 4th.  
That meant one thing:  
She didn't even knew I died in the first place, so how was she able to exhume me?  
Not at all.  
But I wasn't done yet.  
There was a possibility that one of the three stooges murdered me.  
But they weren't in the laboratory, so I decided to wait for a while.  
After one hour, they came inside the laboratory, and I stole their day planners.  
Same thing as Cindy: They just came back from vacation.  
I went back home.

 **August 4** **th** **, 6 PM.  
** Eiko and Kiyomi left, I went swimming, and Chizuru stayed in the Aizawa house.  
Suddenly, Chizuru heard a noise, of something falling on the floor.  
"Something really smells weird." Chizuru said.  
And she immediately knew what it was:  
Sleeping gas.  
Somebody tried to numb her!  
It was already too late, the sleeping gas worked very fast, and once you inhale the slightest scent of it, it goes through your veins immediately.  
And in three minutes, she fell unconscious on the floor.

 **August 4** **th** **, 10 PM.  
** When Chizuru regained consciousness, she was tied to a chair, in an empty bathroom.  
There was a tube attached to her face, that was going through her nose to her stomach, giving her nutritions.  
Chizuru is very strong and aggressive, but despite that, she wasn't able to untie herself.  
She pushed with all her force against the chair, but It didn't work.  
The door opened.  
"Why hello, Chizuru." A boy said.  
Chizuru immediately knew who it was.  
It was Ketsueki Kurai.  
"Kurai.. Why.. are you doing this?" Chizuru asked confused.  
Kurai started talking.  
"One day, before I went to Hogwarts, I went swimming with my cousin.  
My cousin was younger than me, much younger than me, and wasn't very good in swimming.  
My cousin swam too far, and he got caught in a very strong current, and he was exhausted.  
I wanted to help him, but I was exhausted too.  
Luckily, I saw Ika Musume swimming right past him.  
I yelled at Ika Musume and asked if she could help him.  
But she didn't help him, she just kept swimming, she didn't notice him.  
I know it might've been a mistake, and I think Ika Musume didn't hear me, but..  
my cousin drowned afterwards."  
"Are you really sure it was Ika Musume?" Chizuru asked.  
"Yes, I'm very sure." Kurai said.  
"My sister has a lot of merchandise, and she loves her. I'm very sure that it was Ika Musume. Ever since my cousin died, I wanted to take revenge on Ika Musume without anybody noticing I did it. Ika Musume's trip to Hogwarts wasn't a coincidence. One of my relatives, James, works at Hogwarts, so I told him that Ika Musume might be a very good Hogwarts student.  
The reason why I talked so much sense into Ika Musume, is because I didn't want people to suspect me when I murdered her.  
That dragon attack on Hogwarts wasn't a coincidence either!  
I summoned a dragon with the help of a book of forbidden spells, just to kill Ika Musume.  
Chizuru, I have one question:  
Do you still like Ika Musume, after this story I told you?"  
Chizuru was angry.  
"Of course I still like her! It's not her fault that your cousin died! He was very young, right? How old are you, Kurai? 12? 13? There was nobody with you except your cousin, right?" Chizuru asked.  
"Yes, it was only me and my cousin, the only people at the beach." Kurai said.  
"Then, It isn't Ika Musume's fault that your cousin died! You were responsible for him! You were the only other one on that beach! You were supposed to look after him! But you didn't do that, and now your cousin died and you blame Ika Musume!  
It's not her fault, it's yours!" Chizuru yelled.  
"I never killed a person! I don't want to kill somebody!" Kurai yelled.  
"You killed Ika Musume!" Chizuru yelled.  
"With person, I mean: HUMAN BEING. Not a squid. Ika Musume was an animal, she didn't deserve a chance." Kurai yelled.  
"Everybody deserves a chance! And why am I here? And why can't I move?" Chizuru asked.  
"The reason why I captured you, Chizuru, is because I noticed that you were investigating Ika Musume's death, And I don't want to get arrested.  
Not only that, You are strong, Chizuru.  
Too strong.  
You are the real threat to humanity, so I decided to put you to sleep.  
Oh, and the reason why you can't use your strength, is because there's a poison crawling through your veins, that attacks your muscles.  
Soon, you won't be able to walk, move, or even speak." Kurai said.  
Kurai walked out of the room, and minutes later, he came back in, with an unconscious Kiyomi.  
"I decided to capture Kiyomi too, because she knows too much."  
Instead of treating Kiyomi the same way as Chizuru, he just shackled Kiyomi to a bathtub, because Kiyomi isn't very strong, so a chain would be enough to hold her back, instead of getting to a chair.  
"Let me go! I'm sure Eiko will help us." Kiyomi yelled.  
"She won't. We are in an abandoned place." Kurai said.  
Kiyomi thought that this was the end.  
She started crying.  
"If I only I was as strong as you, Chizuru, then I might've been able to get you out of here.." Kiyomi said.  
"I would like to get you of here, but I can't. Kurai poisoned me with an substance that attacks my muscles." Chizuru said.  
Kiyomi started exerting, hoping to break free.  
And then, the unspeakable happened: **  
**The unspeakable happened:  
My hair was floating in front of my face.  
I did get an antidote from Cindy after I turned into a squid girl, but there were still some squid cells inside my body.  
I moved my hair, and they all turned into thousands of small tentacles.  
"You.. are.. a.. Squid Girl?" Chizuru asked.  
"Yes, I turned into a squid girl after one of Cindy's experiments, and I turned into a human again after Cindy gave me an antidote, but there are still some squid cells inside my body, that finally awoke." Kiyomi said.  
Kiyomi used her hairy tentacles to break open the shackles, and she also freed Chizuru.  
The only problem is that Chizuru lost the ability to walk, so Kiyomi was forced to carry her with her tentacles.  
They escaped out of the room, and when they got outside, they were in the middle of nowhere.  
Kiyomi went back inside, and went outside again, this time, with a phone.  
"I'm going to call Eiko, and tell her to trace this phone. That way, Ika Musume can come to us and save the day." Kiyomi said.  
"How can Ika Mwusumwe.. Save U..ssz?" Chizuru said, with a slurred speech.  
Her lips were slowly numbing.  
"Ika Musume can change her weight, so she might be able to fly here."  
 **Meanwhile at the Aizawa house..  
** Eiko received a call from Kiyomi.  
"What?" Eiko yelled.  
"Kurai killed Ika musume, and now you and Chizuru are in the middle of nowhere, and Chizuru's muscles are failing?"  
"Yes, it's true. Trace this phone, and give your phone to Ika Musume. That way, she's able to find us." Kiyomi said.  
Eiko found Kurai's location, and used her own smartphone as a navigation device.  
"IKA MUSUME!" Eiko yelled out of the windows.  
"IKA MUSUME! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, KIYOMI AND CHIZURU ARE IN DANGER! KURAI MURDERED YOU! MY PHONE HAS A NAVIGATION DEVICE THAT HAS KURAI'S LOCATION! GO TO HIM, SAVE CHIZURU AND KIYOMI, AND GET RID OF KURAI!" Eiko yelled and she dropped the phone out of the window.  
At first, she thought it failed, but then her phone started flying in the air, because I picked it up.  
I changed my weight to 0.005 grams, and I flew away.  
1 hour later, I saw Chizuru and Kiyomi from the sky, and I landed.  
"Ika Musume!" Kiyomi said.  
I saw Kiyomi, and Chizuru was on the floor, not being able to move, only able to breathe and blink.  
"Is Kurai still inside?-de geso." I asked.  
Kiyomi nodded.  
"It's time to take revenge on the person who killed me!-de geso." I yelled.  
I went inside, and I saw Kurai in one of his rooms.  
Kurai was sitting in his chair, listening to music.  
I closed the door.  
Kurai was shocked.  
"Who's there?" Kurai said shocked.  
I was a ghost, and only Kiyomi was able to see me.  
That meant one thing:  
Kurai was in for a hellride.  
I used my invisible tentacles to lift his headphones.  
"WHO IS THERE?" Kurai yelled.  
Kurai was very scared.  
Not only that, there was a blackboard in Kurai's room, and a chalk.  
Kurai tried to open the door, but I locked it.  
I started writing on the blackboard.  
" _Kurai.."  
_ Kurai was shocked to see his own name on the blackboard.  
"TALK TO ME!" Kurai yelled.  
 _"Kurai.. This is Ika Musume."  
_ "NOOOOO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Kurai yelled.  
 _"It is possible, Kurai. It is totally possible!  
That you killed me, doesn't mean I'm gone, Kurai.  
I'm still here, but you can't see or hear me.  
You can sense the temperatures of my surroundings dropping."  
_And I was right: Kurai started shivering.  
 _"Give Chizuru her muscles back.  
Give me my body back.  
And fast.  
Or else, you'd have to pay for what you've done.  
If I touch you, your body temperature drops very fast.  
You'll die of hypothermia."  
_Kurai, normally very tough, was now very scared and weak.  
"The.. the antidote is in my drawer!" Kurai said scared.  
He was right.  
I grabbed the antidote, left the room, and shut the door.  
I went outside, and gave Chizuru the antidote.  
I didn't notice anything at first, but slowly and surely, Chizuru's muscles were regenerating.  
She started moving her left arm again, and eventually stood up.  
"Thank you very much, Ika Musume." Chizuru said.  
I went back inside, to see if Kurai was still there.  
But the door was unlocked, and Kurai was outside.  
Luckily, Chizuru regained all of her muscles, so she chased Kurai, and punched him.  
Chizuru brought Kurai to the bathroom where Chizuru awoke, and tied Kurai to a chair, without a tube to feed him.  
"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, CHIZURU!" Kurai yelled.  
Chizuru didn't listen. She was really mad at Kurai.  
"NOOOOO!" Kurai yelled.  
"It's over!" Chizuru shouted, and she locked the door.

 **August 11** **th** **, 9 AM  
** August 11th was the big day.  
The day I got my body back.  
A week after Chizuru got rid of Kurai, we went to the laboratory, where Kiyomi got the last squid cells in her body removed.  
And I got my body back.  
It turned out that Kurai exhumed my body to let other people think that Cindy Campbell exhumed my body to experiment on me, but it didn't work because Cindy was having a vacation, so if she's ever going to get interrogated by the police, she wouldn't get arrested.  
This is how I got my body back:  
Chizuru brought my body from Kurai's house and brought it to the Aizawa house.  
The day after, we went to the laboratory with my body, and Cindy told me to stand on an iron platform.  
I stood on the iron platform, and Chizuru put my body on the iron platform, and I waited in silence.  
Then, Cindy pulled a lever, and there was one dazzling flash.  
And then, I opened my eyes.  
In my old body.  
I looked around, and I saw Chizuru, Eiko, Takeru, Kiyomi and the Invasion club staring at me.  
Then, I walked towards Kiyomi, and I reached for her hand.  
I felt a touch.  
I grabbed Kiyomi's hand, and it didn't went through her body.  
I even hugged Kiyomi, and it worked.  
I got my own body back.  
And then, I stepped outside, into the freedom.

This is where my story ends.  
I learned from this experience that I was able to help people while being a ghost.  
Kurai also learned something: That it's not immediately over if you murder somebody out of revenge.  
Kurai didn't expect that I would come back as ghost and scare the living daylights out of him.  
After Kurai got left behind by Chizuru, the police came to Kurai's house and arrested him.  
Kurai learned one thing from the entire experience:  
Revenge is never the answer.


End file.
